Heroes
by The Numptyness of Car
Summary: Waking up in the midst of bin bags was not how Accelerator expected to start his day, and in front of a cement controlling Hero of all things was certainly not how he expected to end it. Rating may change.


**Chapter 1:**

Accelerator stirred as he heard the sound of people speaking nearby, and strangely enough his body ached. The muffled voices began to become clearer as he became more aware of his surroundings. He felt like he was on an uneven pile, parts of whatever he was on dug into his back and neck. A quiet voice nearby caught his attention.

"...are we doing this again? People are staring."

"Its part of every hero's duty to help keep the citizens lives as peaceful as possible! Removing rubbish from this unused land is part of our job along with fighting villains."

The second voice was much louder, however there was only one part of what he said that stuck out to him in his condition. He was lying on _bin bags._ Hastily opening his eyes he saw the black substance surrounding him, light poking through the gaps between them indicating that it was the middle of the day – which was strange considering the last time he checked it was late evening.

He shifted the bags, beginning to get them off of him, when lost in thought, and annoyance, he didn't notice the two speakers make there way towards him and before he knew it the bags above him were lifted and the sun invaded his vision. Scrunching his eyes up Accelerator glared at the two presences now above him.

"Hey! Are you all right there?"

The boy on his right was reaching out to him, a quick glance revealed he was the loud one from earlier. He wore a shirt with a red tie and a black pair of trousers – likely a uniform but not one he recognised. He glared at the extended hand and made no move to reach for him.

"Hey Mirio, you should be careful cause he doesn't look friendly." Another glance at his companion revealed that his earlier guess had been correct, he wore an identical set of clothes.

"He looks like he needs help though." The teenager still stood arm outstretched towards him with a large smile on his face. He had black eyes and his blond hair was combed upwards at the front.

Silence lingered in the air for a couple seconds before Mirio retracted his hand, rubbing the back of his head with it he laughed.

"Not interested?" Tilting his head he looked down at Accelerator."But we have to help you somehow." Fed up with the pain from his uncomfortable position, which suggested he had been there a while, Accelerator chose to get up. Removing his hands form the bin bags behind him he revealed the crutch he held in one hand as he used it to help him get up.

Seeing his crutch the black haired companion reached out slowly, but was too late as Mirio grabbed a hold of Accelerator's forearm and attempted to help him up. However a quick flinch and rough struggle from the white haired male convinced him to retreat his arm and back off slightly.

The black haired male to Accelerator's left frowned at him, not in anger but something else. Unconcerned with him Accelerator stood up fully and gained his bearings. He appeared to be in between two buildings on an abandoned plot of land treated like a dump, turning to face the two people who had begun clearing the mess his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Thanks." With that said he made his way past them, manoeuvring around the black bags he walked to the front of the plot.

"You sure you don't need any help?" The voice was quiet, it was the black haired boy this time.

He glanced back at the two of them and sighed.

"I'll be fine."

He took a left off the premises and continued walking down the street not looking back to them.

"You sure we should leave him like that?"

"I think he'll be fine for now Tamaki, though I'll keep an eye out for him just in case." Mirio turned back to him grinning."But for now we should continue with this."

* * *

Accelerator silently growled as he made his way down the street having just left the presence of the two teenagers, he recognised none of what he saw. He didn't have a clue where he had ended up, it certainly wasn't Academy City because the buildings were to different for that, much lower and less modern than what he was used to.

He spent the next hour wandering around the town and was able to gather some information, he was in a place called Musutafu somewhere in Japan and not only was it common to cosplay on the streets but it also seemed to have quite a gathering of followers in this town. Not that he asked anyone this, he didn't want to stand out when he wasn't sure about exactly where he was—especially in a place like this.

He was making his way towards a supermarket now, he'd have to make do with the money he had for now though it wasn't much—it would do him a week if he needed it. It should be plenty for him to get to an airport the next day and get back to Academy City, he wanted to check on Last Order and Worst soon.

His thoughts eventually landed on the two boys who had found him before, the blond boy had been very strong. He wasn't sure about the other boy though, and he also wasn't sure about what to think of the place he was currently in. As he looked through the isles he saw one filled to the brim with the cosplay that the town seemed to enamoured with, jumpsuits and plastic suits of all kinds of different patterns and gadgets lined the shelves.

Deciding to ignore those and the giant cardboard cut out, apparently called 'All Might', that stood well higher than him just outside the isle, he made his way to the pre-made food section. Picking up some noodle dish and a water bottle he made his way to the checkout and out of the shop, walking to the nearest bench area he took a seat at a respectable distance from the few people that were there at the moment and took out his chopsticks to begin eating his dinner.

Whilst eating he searched through his white, not so white now, jacket for his phone only to realise that much to his chagrin he didn't have it on him. With a sigh he walked to the nearest bin whilst finishing off his food and dumped the packaging there. Deciding to make his way to the library he saw on his earlier walk he took off in its general direction.

Within twenty minutes Accelerator stood outside his destination, walking through the doors he made his way to the computers and soon enough he was sat down in front of one. A quick search through the web took him to his usual common news outlet.

Not that it looked like it.

The headlines mostly covered the bunch of colourful cosplayers he saw earlier, except it oddly had them titled them as -

A loud crash echoed from just outside the building he was in shaking it, stumbling out of his chair he activated his choker and ran out the building. The sounds of the large fight still as loud as when it first started.

As he left the building a glance to his left revealed that a person that looked like a slab of concrete was manipulating concrete in order to cage in another person who was cussing very loudly and breathing fire at the concrete guy.

He stopped in place, shocked.

Breathing fire was fair enough, he could begrudgingly admit there was magic that could do that as well as some esper powers, however he had never seen or heard of a person with the power to manipulate pure concrete in such a large way. Which was impossible. At least it should have been.

With the way this guy was using it so publicly, and seemed to have a large following if the crowd cheering his name implied anything, he should have known about him easily.

Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice as a hand reached out a patted him on the shoulder, a reactionary look revealed that it was the blond teenager, Mirio, that had tried to help him earlier.

"He's so cool isn't he?" He grinned at the concrete man, Cementoss the crowd had cheered."Saving people like that." Holding his hand in a fist in front of him he continued,"I want to be like that one day, a great hero!"

Accelerator stared at him in disbelief, his mind going back to what he saw on the screen.

It had titled them as-

 _Heroes._

* * *

 **Hmm.**

 **I'm not sure I should be publishing this after not updating my other story in so long. I feel a bit bad. However I couldn't not do this one, it was stuck in my head all the time (having recently finished the Hero Aca anime and looking back at some bad ass Accelerator moments) and as such here it is. Its not all planed out but I've got a general idea of where I want to go with it and some stuff I want to happen.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! If you see any grammar mistakes feel free to point them out, its always appreciated, and hopefully I'll have more up soon.**


End file.
